Joyce Price
Joyce Price ist Köchin und Bedienung im Two Whales Diner. Sie ist die Mutter von Chloe und war die Ehefrau von William Price. Nach seinem Tod heiratete sie David Madsen. Allgemein Joyce Price ist die Mutter von Chloe. Sie ist freundlich, zupackend und aufgeschlossen. Für Max ist sie eine Art zweite Mutter. Sie hat den Tod ihres Mannes William leidlich überwunden, da sie nach außen hin ein pragmatischer und stets nach vorn blickender Mensch ist. In gelegentlichen melancholischen Momenten zeigt sich aber, dass Joyce nicht so stark ist, wie sie sich gern gibt. Die Rebellion ihrer Tochter bereitet ihr oft Kopfzerbrechen. Biografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Joyce in ihr Journal schreibt: Nach fünf Jahren wieder mit Joyce Price zu sprechen, war genau so aufregend wie Chloe wiederzusehen. Besonders im alten Two Whales Diner. Das Klimpern von Geschirr und der Geruch von Bacon versetzt mich zurück in meine Kindheit, als ich mit meinen Eltern oft zum Frühstuck hier war. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie Chloe immer anlächelte, auch wenn sie Unsinn anstellte. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sie immernoch anlächelt, aber sie sind immernoch Mutter und Tochter. Ich bin nach Williams Tod so schnell nach Seattle gezogen, dass ich nie mitbekommen habe, wie es Joyce mitnimmt. Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht angepisst ist, weil ich so selbstsüchtig war und nie zurückgeblickt habe. Ich erinnere mich noch an das letzte Mal, als Chloe und ich ihn (William) lebend gesehen haben. Ich frage mich, wie oft sie an diesen Tag denkt. Die schlechteste Art der Zeitmanipulation: Eine, die man nicht kontrollieren kann. Aber wenn ich zu diesem Moment zurückkehren könnte... Was würde ich tun? Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie Joyce bei David Madsen gelandet ist. Sie sind komplette Gegensätze. Man kann sagen, sie liebt ihn - so bedenklich es auch klingen mag. Vielleicht wollte sie nur ein geordneteres Leben... Offensichtlich hat es bei Chloe nicht funktioniert. Ich hoffe, sie wird von den beiden gut behandelt. Joyce verdient das Beste. Geschichte Joyce spielt eine Nebenrolle im Spiel. Einer ihrer wichtigsten Aufgaben aber ist, Max in Episode 3 das Foto zu schenken, mit dessen Hilfe Max William retten und eine alternative Realität erschaffen kann. Veränderte Geschichte In der alternativen Realität ist Joyce nicht mit David, sondern noch immer mit William verheiratet. Sie ist verzweifelt über Chloes schlechten Gesundheitszustand und die Höhe der Rechnungen, aber dennoch ist sie froh, Max zu sehen. Außerdem raucht sie in dieser Realität. Entscheidungen Episode 2: Out of Time Kates Anruf Im Two Whales Diner beschließen Max und Chloe, an einen geheimen Ort (den Schrottplatz) zu gehen, um Max' Kraft auszuprobieren. Beim Verlassen des Diners wird Max einen Anruf von Kate erhalten. Chloe sagt, sie soll nicht rangehen, da sie zu tun hätten. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Rangehen Max wird rangehen und ein kurzes, aber aufbauendes Gespräch mit Kate führen. Chloe wird dabei in einen Streit mit Joyce verwickelt. Chloe wird wütend auf Max sein, allerdings konnte Max Kate etwas Mut machen. Nicht rangehen Max wird den Anruf wegdrücken. So können Max und Chloe gehen, bevor Joyce und Chloe sich zu streiten beginnen. Chloe wird froh darüber sein, allerdings könnte es Kate noch weiter in Depression stürzen. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Familienkrise Nachdem Max in Davids Computer gesehen hat, dass er nicht nur Kate, sondern Max selbst stallt und auch Rachel Amber gestallt hat. Ausserdem findet Max raus, dass er sogar versteckte Kameras im Haus von Joyce installiert hat, um seine eigene Familie zu bewachen. Max geht zurück zu Chloe, um es ihr zu erzählen. In diesem Moment wird David nach Hause kommen und sehen, dass Max da ist. Die beiden haben sich nicht viel zu sagen, allerdings wird Chloe wieder einen Streit mit ihrem Stiefvater beginnen. Diese wird ihn diesmal sogar mit dem Stalking von Kate und Rachel konfrontieren. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloe zustimmen Max wird Chloe zustimmen und David auch mit Kates Belästigung und dem Ausspionieren seiner Familie konfrontieren. Nach diesen Aussagen wird sich auch Joyce einschalten und an David zweifeln. Nach einem Streit der beiden wird Joyce schließlich entscheiden, dass David in einem Hotel übernachten muss, bis sie diese Sache beilegen können. Chloe hat endlich ihr Ziel erreicht, ihren Stiefvater loszuwerden, allerdings ist David nun sehr sauer auf Max und man weiß nicht, wie Joyce die Sache verarbeiten wird. David verteidigen Max wird Chloe widersprechen und sagen, dass sie David nichts nachweisen können. Nach einigen verzweifelten Widerworten von Chloe wird Joyce den Streit schließlich unterbrechen und sagen, dass sie davon nichts mehr hören will. Chloe ist danach unglaublich sauer auf Max, allerdings hat man sich gut mit David gestellt. Trivia * Joyce trägt selbst zu Hause Absatzschuhe * Joyce ist eine sehr begabte Köchin * Sie hasst es wenn Kunden im Two Whales Diner rauchen * Sie stirbt, wenn man sich dazu entscheidet Arcadia Bay zu opfern. en:Joyce Price es:Joyce Price fr:Joyce Price pl:Joyce Price pt-br:Joyce Price ru:Джойс Прайс Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm)